Klonoa, The Legacy of Nahatomb
by Rangertamer
Summary: After the End of Klonoa 2, Klonoa was leaving Lunatea. The scenery was dissolving but suddenly it stops and Klonoa remains in there. Leorina's wind ring has been stolen. Now, it is up to Klonoa and his friend to find the secret of the Legacy of Nahatomb. Klonoa and characters are copyright TM of Namco Inc. This is a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Klonoa; The legacy of Nahatomb

(Opening music: "I had a new dream. A dream where my sorrow would dissipate and darkness would disappear. Where loneliness was gone and the joy of company would be fulfilled. Have you ever had that dream?...)

Klonoa wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned around and walked away expecting Lunatea to dissolve into nothingness giving way to a new unknown.

As the trees, bushes and lakes started to dissipate around him into a transparent whirlpool it suddenly stopped.

Klonoa froze puzzled. He was standing a few feet away from Lolo. Nothing was happening. The breeze was still blowing and everything was still.

He walked back toward the high priestess with consternation but relief at the same time.

"What going on?" He asked himself.

It had happened like that since he learned from Huepow that he simply skipped from dream world to dream world to set everything straight until an invisible hand took him away.  
It was traumatic the first time, because he was not prepared for it. But now, after so many times, he had become accustomed of accepting this cruel destiny. Just when he had made friends and settled in a new place, this invisible force would pull him away into another world.

But this time, when the time to leave was upon him, it felt very painful since he had become very fond of Lolo.

She was still in tears at the edge of the bay looking at the sea when she was able to see Klonoa once again standing in front of her.

"I am still here….." said Klonoa. "I don't understand scratching his head looking at the wind ring.

"I prayed to our goddess that you would be able to stay….." said Lolo blushing and throwing herself to the arms of the Cabitt.

Klonoa hugged her tightly, feeling her warmth so close. He regretted to admit it but he wanted to stay with her as well.

He felt warm inside and for the first time he did not feel rushed or pressured.  
"What do I do now?" He asked biting his lower lip with worry as he held Lolo's shoulders.

"Where will I live?"

"You can come and live with me….." said Lolo faintly and blushing at the same time.

"Would you do that for me?..." exclaimed Klonoa surprised by the offering.

"Sure!" "said Lolo with a smile on her face. "You will like it here"

"I don't think Popka will approve…" said Klonoa chuckling at the idea.

"He will understand" said Lolo confidently.

"No way!" said Popka among barks and snarls.

"Come on Popka" said Lolo begging for understanding. "At least until we are able to find out if there is anything that's causing Klonoa to stay here or if finally fate has giving him a chance to settle.

"Fine, fine… Just don't hug or kiss in my presence. It's revolting"

"Hey! I am being a good friend here!, that's all" protested Lolo.

"It doesn't seem like it when you are doing that hugging thing…." Replied Popka. "Fine, at least until we find out if this is the way things are supposed to be"

As night fell, they walked to the carnival to play and had a lot of fun. The world was safe from the kingdom of Sorrow as it was being rebuilt far away and the king was to be reborn and given a second chance in life.

Nighttime was calm in Lunatea as everybody went to their homes to get some sleep. It had been a restless time..


	2. Chapter 2

Lolo opened her eyes as the sunlight reached her eyelids and the birds singing reached her ears. She turned around and saw the placid face of her hero. Klonoa was in deep sleep and purred with delight in the warmth of the bed.

Lolo was in love. She contemplated his jet black skin and the gloveless hands that had embraced her.

She reached for his face with her hand and started brushing with tenderness.

"Life is so cruel" she whispered. "Being taken away against your will to fight battles and wars that are not yours" she sighed as Klonoa moved his face towards her hand with delight. "What cruel fate caused that to happen? I would like to know…."

"Wariru?….." said Klonoa as he slowly blinked.

Their eyes met. Her warm blue eyes staring at him with tenderness. Klonoa got closer and embraced her body feeling her thin and warm velvety fur. He never felt so happy. He felt this was the place he belonged to. But, also, a sensation of panic invaded him. At any time, the capricious ring would just glow and transport him out to another world.

Sometimes, this was violent as he remembered what had happened on Phantomille, or in some other times and other worlds, he would just disappear to be stranded in the middle of a desert or a beach in an unknown place. His so called gift was a curse but he had grown to accept it. He was in a state of disbelief because by now he would have been in another world.

As they got closer to kiss there was a big thump on the door.

Bam! Bam! Just as hurried footsteps were heard outside. Lolo could distinguish the angry bark and growl of Popka.

"What are you doing here? – Lolo and Klonoa could hear Popka out on the hallway.

"I need to talk to the priestess" – Lolo recognized Tat's voice.

She turned away from Klonoa reaching for her clothes to get out of bed. Klonoa did just the same but was not especially thrilled with the interruption.

Lolo opened the door just to reveal Popka grabbing Tat's paw not letting him through.

"Popka. Let him go!" – demanded Lolo yawning.

"Fine" Protested Popka. He didn't look too happy when he saw Klonoa coming out from the same room where Lolo had come from.

"What news do you bring?" asked Lolo to the half white, half black cat.

"Nyaaaaan! What were you two up to? " he asked making Klonoa and Lolo tremble in shock.

"What news do you bring?" yelled Popka bonking the head of the inquisitive half black and white cat. Klonoa just looked away and whistled feeling harmless guilt.

"It's Leorina" said Tat in a hurry. "We were working at the airship rebuilding the kingdom of sorrow when we started to see pitch darkness invade the place"

"Where's Leorina?" asked Lolo starting to become worried.

"We became overwhelmed quickly and I ran away. We became separated" Tat raised her head looking at Lolo and looking at Klonoa with the corner of her eye. " Will you help me?...If you are…not too busy?..."

"Of course we will help you silly furball!" yelled Popka protesting the insinuations of the impertinent feline.

"Did you bring the airplane? Asked Lolo.

"Yes. But, do we really need to carry "bone-breath" around with us? " protested Tat.

"Popka has a very keen sense of smell. If pitch darkness has invaded the place, he'll be very helpful."

"Ok, fine. Let's go quick"

Klonoa put his cap on and took the wind ring from the table top. He contemplated the gem  
on top of the golden circle.

"It wasn't the will of goddess Claire after all" he thought as he closed the door and adjusted the zipper of his blue jersey.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was short. Tat piloted the plane toward the place where the ark had been brought down. The day was very clear and sunny contrasted to the dense blackness ahead. It was a very scary sight.

"Ok. We are going into the darkness. Brace yourselves. I don't know how this will end." Yelled Tat in the front cockpit.

Lolo embraced Klonoa as they entered the darkness. He thought he could use the ring for some lighting. He raised the arm and the emerald light embedded the plane giving some visibility ahead.

"Turn left" yelled Popka. I can sense Leorina is down there.

"Roger" replied Tat banking left and landing in the clear.

They hopped off the plane and walked a few paces. Next to a tree, they found Leorina facing down. Lolo ran towards her quickly turning her around.

"Thank goddess, she is just unconscious" said Lolo.

"What happened to her?" asked Klonoa looking around.

"Who knows? We have to take her back to the temple so she can recover. I can ask the higher priestess to heal her"

In that moment, Klonoa's wind ring gem started to glow intermittently, like calling the attention of everybody present.

"See if she is carrying her wind ring" inquired Klonoa.

Lolo looked around and found the golden circle. But the red gem was missing. It didn't fall down by accident. Someone had pulled it away.

"That explains everything….." murmured Klonoa looking away in shame.

"It's not your fault Klonoa" said Lolo. "Either way, you got to stay and I am very happy for that"

"Oh boy, here we go again" said Popka rolling his eyes.

"I agree with bone breath here" said Tat. "We have to get Leorina out of here and you will have to find what happened to the red gem."

"I will take Leorina to the temple with Tat" Take Popka with you. He will be very helpful.

"Thanks Lolo. I will be back. I promise" said Klonoa hugging the priestess tightly.  
As he waved goodbye at the plane, he and Popka started to look around for clues.


	4. Chapter 4

They scoured the area for hours trying to find clues. Finally Popka beckoned Klonoa.

"Over here! I found something"

Klonoa ran to the bushes where Popka was signaling with his nose.

"It is even darker in that direction" said Klonoa.

"Don't' be a scaredy cat!, Come on!" said Popka hopping across the bushes.

Klonoa leapt through and then he found himself falling down a precipice. He yelled hopelessly thinking he would hit bottom then everything was silent.

As he opened his eyes he felt he was lying flat on a very wet and hard ground. A crackling noise could be heard over his head.

He got up and looked around.

"What is this place?" he said out loud.

A sign with glowing letters could be seen in a language he could not comprehend.

"C A F E" He tried to read the unusual glowing characters. He turned around and saw Popka walking around a curved metal vent. He was aching in pain.

"Ouch!" complained Popka. "What is this place?" He said looking around in shock. "My goddess! Look at all the glass temples here!" said Popka looking around.

"Come on. We need to get down from here and keep looking" invited Klonoa as he went to the edge and looked down.

"Wow!" continued Popka amazed by the sights. "I wonder what type of goddess they worship in this world?"

"Quiet" said Klonoa as he approached the edge and saw a stairwell. "There. We can climb down"

"Look. There is an elder next to a sacred fire on the far wall" said Popka. "Let's ask him for directions"

"Good idea" said Klonoa climbing down the fire scape to the narrow street below.

"Elder one!" called Popka. "Can you help us in this realm?"

The old man in ragged clothes could hear a squeaky growling voice and turned around. His cataracts prevented him to make out what was in front of him. A 4 ft tall young man perhaps? And his dog?

"Bawau, wau, bah wau, wau, wau?" was all the man could understand coming from the dog.

"Wahoo, wadidu, ire ni miu wadamiu?" was all he could understand from the boy.

"I don't understand what you are saying." said the oldman. "Leave me alone!"

At that moment Klonoa's wind ring gem glowed faintly.

"Please, we need your help" said Klonoa but this time the old man could understand the voice of a young man.

"Oh…. I thought you were one of those adolescents that come out at night to harass people like me" said the man with a sigh of relief.

Klonoa looked at Popka and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand what the old man meant.

"Who are you and what are you looking for?"

"We are from Lunatea and we lost a Red gem. Have you seen it?" –asked Klonoa.

"Hmmmm, Lunatea….Is that in New Jersey?" asked the man getting a blank stare back from Klonoa and his companion. "And this gem….Is it valuable?"

"Yes old man!" said Popka impatiently.

"Sorry, I haven't seen it. But, if you really need to find something valuable maybe you can go to the police station and ask. It's just two blocks down"

"Police?" asked Klonoa.

"Thanks for your help old man" said Popka pulling Klonoa away. "He cannot help us. We better try to find this Police people"

"Ok. Let's go that way then"

As they stepped out Klonoa could see that there was giant road with lines painted on it. A sign on the corner could read. E. Very tall creatures populated the area walking around.

"Let's go right" said Klonoa with Popka trailing behind.

As they approached the corner they heard high pitched yelling. Women started screaming and running away. Klonoa was puzzled.

"Was it something we did?"

Then police came out from the station charging forward.

Klonoa was panicked as he saw the men running toward them and pointed the wind ring at the patrol car and suddenly a loud sonic boom was heard. The shockwave sent the patrol car and the police officers flying back several feet back.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Popka. "Run!" As more officers poured in in pursuit.  
Klonoa ran down the street looking around.

"There are no moos in this world!" yelled Klonoa running away down the street crashing into people.

"There!" said Popka climbing on Klonoa's shoulder pointing at some balloons at the corner next to a weird looking stage structure"

"Ok. here it goes"

Klonoa pointed the wind ring to the balloons that were tied to a pole. The suction from the ring was powerful and the strings were ripped. The largest balloon drifted quickly toward Klonoa's ring.

"Wahoo!" yelled Klonoa as a large red balloon attached to the ring and it inflated rapidly taking Klonoa and Popka upward into the sky.

"We made it!" said Klonoa as they drifted upward above the metal stage and disappearing from view. Unfortunately, the balloon bursted in midair and then they fell on the roof of the stage.

"Are you ok?" asked Klonoa to the aching Popka.

"I've had enough for one day" protested Popka.

"Me too Popka, me too" said Klonoa as he felt a patrol car passing by abandoning the scene. The door had a clear inscription.

"CHICAGO POLICE"


	5. Chapter 5

Klonoa felt warm and happy. He blinked at dawn and saw Lolo beside him sleeping peacefully.

Her bare back looked beautiful and filled Klonoa with an overwhelming sensation of bliss.  
He got closer and was able to get his lips closer to the back of her neck. He felt her warmth tickling his nose.

"Klonoa" called a distant voice.

Klonoa's nose winked and his ears twitched. Nothing would interrupt this moment.

"Klonoa!" Yelled a piercing voice at the same time a wailing noise of a passing by dump truck yanked him out of his sleep.

He woke up shuddering all over. It was cold outside on top of the Aluminum made stage. He turned around and it seemed that Popka was trying to call his attention.

"Wake up sleepy head!" said Popka. "We have company down below"

Klonoa rose and crawled to the edge of the scaffold and saw a man in a suit looking around the area.

"How long has he been there?" asked Klonoa.

"Maybe half an hour or so….." peered Popka. "I don't think he is looking for his wallet"

Klonoa went to the edge of the stage and there was a wooden plank that stuck out further.  
He wanted to go and look closer.

"Stay here" said Klonoa grasping the wind ring.  
The man downstairs made another loop around the park and then came around to the wooden area of the stage.

Klonoa crawled forward to get a better look but the wood plank was not fastened on the other end so Klonoa's weight tipped the plank over.

Klonoa fell with a loud thud to the ground of the stage. The man leapt backward like a flash and took his gun out of the holster. Klonoa gasped as he lied on his back quickly pointing the wind ring toward the man.

"Drop the weapon!" yelled the man in front of him. "Drop it!" he yelled threatening with his firearm. Klonoa would not give in.

In that moment Popka, leapt from the stage and bit the man's shirt sleeve making him sidestep and drop his weapon. He shook Popka away but he was disarmed in front of Klonoa.  
"Ok! Ok!" said the man raising his arms in the air. "Don't shoot!"

Klonoa dragged his feet backward to stand up. He kept his sight on the well suited man with the arms in the air. Popka quickly took the gun and swallowed it.

"Who are you?" asked Klonoa.

"What?I am not answering your questions! " Then Popka sprinted back and bit his trousers snarling ferociously.

"Ok, Ok, let go…..I'm agent Banning, FBI"

"What guild is that one?" asked Klonoa.

"Which what?..." asked the man looking puzzled.

"What sect or what god or goddess you serve? Pencil neck! " yelled Popka jumping and smacking the man on the back of the head.

"Owww….What the heck are you talking about?"

"Forgive my friend." Said Klonoa. "We come from afar".

"I can certainly see that…" said the man still rubbing the aching back of his head.

"Why are you circling the park?" asked Klonoa.

"I saw what happened several blocks away close to the police station. I was looking for clues. It may have to do with a case I am investigating."

"How so?..." asked Klonoa.

In that moment it started drizzling.

"Let's go somewhere else and I'll explain" said agent Banning. "Can you stop pointing that thing at me?"

"Sorry, but you will have to earn my trust"

"Fine" said agent Banning. "Follow me"

They walked with agent Banning to his car. Popka was very vigilant snarling every step of the way.

"Where will this airship take us?" asked Klonoa as he sat in the front seat as Banning sat on the driver's seat and Popka on the back.

"To a place where you and your friend won't be causing a panic attack" said Manning starting the car. "You'll blend in…"

As they pulled over in front of a restaurant in Chinatown Banning turned around.

"Ok. Here we are. I mean no harm…Can I have my gun back?" he asked Popka very politely.

"Are you sure you want it back?" asked Popka.

"Yeah, sure"

After gagging and straining for some seconds Popka put the gun back on Banning's hands.

"Lovely…." Said Banning taking the slobbered gun with his handkerchief.

They went into the restaurant and sat deep at the end at one of the booths.

"George!" said the old lady coming from the kitchen. "I heard more than two sets of feet there. Who is with you?"

"Oh. Just some people I met Ms Hong. Can you bring us some tea?"

"Sure" said the short old Chinese looking lady. She squinted as she approached the table. She was clearly blind as a bat.

Over tea Klonoa and Popka tried to explain what had brought them to the city.

"Lunatea" said Banning sipping his tea. "Fascinating"

"So what are you investigating? asked Popka.

"What happened is that one week ago a shipment of weapons was stolen from a warehouse in the suburbs" "It belongs to a company working on resonance weapons"

"What's that?" asked Klonoa.

"Well?" said Banning taking another sip. "These are special guns that use shockwaves instead of bullets. Much like what you were able to do back there on the street" Banning set down the glass and lowered his voice. " But. There is a problem…those guns were prototypes. They are not supposed to work and their scientists were looking for resonance crystals before they went missing"

"Resonance crystals…." Pondered Klonoa.

"Right. Much like the jewel of the ring you are waving right there."

"Wait. So you are saying that somebody went all the way to Lunatea to steal Leorina's wind ring jewel?" yelled Popka skipping on the seat making Banning and Klonoa pull him down to the seat.

"Hey! What gives!" protested Popka as he was being shushed.

"Can you help us find the jewel?" asked Klonoa.

"I can; but I wouldn't know where to start"

In that moment, Banning's cell phone beeped and vibrated. He turned his head and looked at the text message. Banning dialed in and waited.

"Banning" he said holding the phone while Klonoa and Popka waited.

"Banning. We have a situation. There is a bank robbery downtown. 3 suspects with weapons. …"

"Can't the police handle it?" said Banning with the toothpick in his mouth. "Send in the SWAT and form a perimeter"

"That would be a good idea if the barricade had not been blown away…"

"What?" said Banning.

"Down here it looks like a goddamn hurricane came through. We don't know what kind of weapons these people are using but they have been able to turn cars over on the street"

"Ok. I'll be right there" said Banning hanging the phone. He looked at his two companions with serene excitement.

"Bingo!" He said putting the cup down with the 5 dollar bill on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I drive? Can I?" said Popka trying to hop to the front sit.

"Stay down, will you?" said Banning trying to push Popka back while keeping the steering wheel with one hand.

"Popka, stay back" said Klonoa keeping his seat and trying to peer over the dashboard.  
They slowed down as they approached the police road block.

"Ok. Quit it! We're almost there" said Banning and as he was coming to a full stop he saw something flying toward the windshield.

"Look out!" yelled Banning as a dumpster hit the windshield making him steer and skid on the road.

Banning barricaded behind the door.

"Stay there!" he yelled at Klonoa and Popka but Klonoa had already stepped out barricading himself behind the passenger door.

"Incoming!" yelled Banning as another dumpster came in flying.

Klonoa raised the wind ring and the air burst deflected the dumpster throwing it to the side of the street.

Banning's cell phone started ringing and in the commotion he answered ducking for cover.

"Banning! Over here! Across the street" yelled the voice over the phone.  
He raised his head and saw the police chief with the members of the SWAT hiding behind a barricade.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled the police chief over the radio.

"I don't know yet. It seems those stolen weapons became operational"

"Whatever it is, those guys are inside the bank and have hostages" replied the chief. "Do you have any ideas?

"Well…..I may have someone here who could…." Said Banning turning around hoping to speak to Klonoa but he had already dashed to the nearest building.

As he ran, he pointed the ring downward on his side and the wind bullet propelled him upward to the firescape of the building close by. He then climbed the stairs and from the ceiling he leaped to the next building swift as the cat he was.  
Finally, he was able to get close to the building next to the bank. From above he could see three men wearing black ski masks and leather jackets with a red symbol on the lapel. Two went back and forth and the third one was staying on the front of the bank holding a strange looking weapon. It was a slender riffle with wide firing canon. The magazine was transparent and there was a red glow inside.

The bandit was able to see Klonoa from below and fired his weapon. Klonoa took cover behind the low brick wall but it was shattered to pieces with the shockwave. Klonoa crawled sideways and then fired the wind ring returning fire. The bandit had crouched behind the concrete barrier.

As he was about to shoot again the whirring sound of an airplane could be heard and out of the darkness a whip cracked disarming the man.

Klonoa leaped down and fired the wind ring sending the man flying across the glass into the bank lobby.

Klonoa turned around and saw a biplane landing and then in front of him stood a familiar figure.

"Leorina!" greeted Klonoa very happy to see her back on her feet. Lolo was hiding behind her.

"That was a close one" said Leorina rolling the whip on her waist.

'Klonoa" yelled Lolo throwing herself to the arms of him.

"Lolo…." Said Klonoa holding her warmly. "I missed you" Leorina rolled her eyes spoiling the moment.

"Ok. Lovers! Let's finish this first. Shall we?" suggested Leorina.

"Let's go inside" said Klonoa separating himself from Lolo. "Lolo. Stay behind Leorina"

"Ok" said the priestess in training timidly.

They entered the bank cautiously. The man lied on the floor face down unconscious.

"I will be taking that" said Leorina taking the rifle from the man's gloved hand.

Then, somebody on the back yelled for help.

Klonoa ran to the counter very fast leaving Leorina behind.

"Klonoa wait!" yelled Leorina but it was too late.

Klonoa had already leaped over the counter but could not see anything.

The safe was open and Klonoa ran toward it but in that moment, the man who was hiding beneath the counter took him by surprise firing his sound weapon.

Klonoa's body flew several feet away hitting the heavy vault door and he felt unconscious. The goon didn't see Leorina from behind firing the weapon as well making him  
fly against the wall.

"Klonoa!" yelled Lolo running toward his limp body lying next to the vault door.

"Lolo! Get away from there!" yelled Leorina and ran to the safe and barricaded behind then peered inside but it seemed that the third bandit had gone away through a giant gaping hall on the wall.

"Klonoa! Don't leave me!" wept Lolo holding Klonoa in her arms.

Banning came running through the door ahead of the rest of the SWAT. Several flashlight beams were already being shined from the outside.

"You can't be seen in here. Get out. Quick" yelled Banning.

Leorina hoisted Klonoa over her shoulder and with Lolo ran to the gaping hall leaving the robbed bank behind.

Banning thought he could meet with them on the other side, If he was not held up first by the chief first.


	7. Chapter 7

Leorina ran quickly with Klonoa on her left shoulder with Lolo trailing behind. As she went through the hole on the wall she saw the rear door of a van shutting down as it was speeding away.

Popka had to run around the building to meet them with Tat drifting behind.

"What happened?" yelled Popka when he saw Klonoa hanging limp on Leorina's shoulder.

"Long story. We need to hide." Said Leorina coldly.  
Popka pondered briefly.

"I know. Follow me"

Later, Banning knocked on the door twice and the old lady answered.

"Hello Ms Hong" said the agent taking his sunglasses off.

"Hello" Said the sweet old lady opening the door. "On the back" she said shutting the door behind her.

Banning passed through the beaded curtain to the kitchen and then to the backroom of the restaurant.

Klonoa was lying on the bed covered with a blanket. Lolo was at the bedside sleeping with her head on his belly.

Leorina was standing on the other side staring out the window while Popka and Tat played go fish on the floor.

"He's injured very badly" said Ms Hong.

Leorina, Popka and Tat walked toward the stranger.

"Any news?" asked Popka.

"We are still working on it" Said Banning. "I'll be called if there is any clue"

Klonoa was resting his injuries but his dreams were restless.

He was walking around the forest close to Breezegale. The chirping of the birds surrounded him and he could feel the wind on his face. As he walked looking around in awe he heard a whooshing noise.

The scene felt very familiar. He turned around and looked over the fallen tree limbs. As he paced toward the glaring light on the meadow a shadowy figure showed up in front of him.

He recognized the blurry image of Huepow in front of him.

"You don't really exist in this world" said the voice with deep booming echo.

Then, the sky became dark and debris started to fall from the sky. Klonoa felt that his body was being sucked into a vacuum; an infinite black hole.

He struggled and yelled for help to no avail. As he drifted downward he could see the distant silhouette of Lolo trying to reach him.

The gem of the wind ring glared intensely blinding him and choking him at the same time. He felt breathless with an impending sense of doom.  
Lolo held his hand as he woke up drenched in sweat. His heart was racing with fear.

"What was the meaning of all that?" he thought

But, at least, he was alive and well and surrounded by friends. He looked dazed until his eyes met Lolo's

"Welcome back" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Klonoa slapped his palm on his face as he recuperated and in that moment Banning's cell phone started to ring.

"Yes. Understood" Banning said hanging up. "I got a tip of the whereabouts of that van"

"Well. We have to follow it then" said Klonoa getting out of bed.

They parked the car a mile away from the warehouse in the outskirts of the city. The night was cold.

The front of the building looked deserted. An old metal fence at the entrance was all bent. It looked like the property had been abandoned a long time ago.

"Clever" said Banning. "Certainly does not raise suspicion".

They walked closer together. A ladder hanging from the scaffold could be seen. The lower part was out of reach.

Tat was able to drift upward but the ladder was rusted and was securely fastened to the wall.

"It's stuck" called Tat.

"I'll go up" said Klonoa pointing the wind ring toward the floor. The burst of air boosted him upward where he was able to grab hold.

With Popka on his shoulder he was able to climb to the scaffold that had a small window.  
The upper part of ladder was held up with a padlock.

Klonoa extended the arm and the wind ring gem projected a light beam and the rest became a handle.

With this shape shifting sword he broke the padlock and the ladder sled down to the floor with a clank.

Banning, Lolo and Leorina climbed up the ladder to join Klonoa.

They peaked inside the window and saw several rows of padded tables. On them, dozens of the rifles were arranged in perfect order. At the far wall of the room there was a contraption that looked like a recharging station. A dense fluid inside it glowed red and above it encased in crystal was Leorina's wind ring jewel.

An evil aura emanated from that place and Klonoa could feel it as fear coursing inside his body similar to the way he felt when he faced the demon of nightmares, Nahatomb on Phantomile.

Then, from the sides of that room, several men wearing ski masks and leather jackets entered and each one took a rifle. The tables descended to the ground and hid beneath a platform.

Once all men were armed, they were standing on formation and then on the far side a door opened over a podium. The men stood still and cracked their boots to the ground and then kneeled in front of the entering figure.

The man on the front had a black robe that covered his face and the symbol on the chest was readily more recognizable; a red dragon like creature's face.

"What is going on here…..?" whispered Banning but Klonoa gestured to lower his voice.

"It looks like a ritual of some kind" whispered Popka.

"Silence" said Leorina quietly.

In that moment the audience turned around and looked at the window. They scrambled around to the side doors. They had spotted Klonoa and his friends.

A door leading to where they were opened and several men came pouring out.

"Run!" yelled Tat as he was snatched by one of the men.

Klonoa climbed up to the roof quickly and as he turned around and looked Banning and Popka had vanished. Leorina struggled and used her whip on some of the attackers but quickly became overwhelmed. Klonoa turned around and as he was lending his hand to Lolo she was dragged back down.

Klonoa ran to the center of the roof and fired the wind ring at the ventilation grate.  
He climbed up and sled down the vent escaping but now he had to figure out how to come back down. His friends had been captured.


	8. Chapter 8

Klonoa crawled around the air vent for a while until he was able to find the way down to the central chamber.

He crawled over the scaffold and he was able to see a circular room down below.

"Let me go!" yelled Lolo struggling as she was being dragged in by the men with masks.

The others were shoved forward and then tied to poles on the side of the room.  
Banning struggled against his captor who was wearing a hood covering his face. In horror,  
he was able to see who was behind.

"Captain?" said Banning shocked, but the glassy eyed man locked the handcuffs and turned away.

The group of men started to line up and started chanting in a weird unrecognizable language.

Klonoa could over hear their words from above.

"Nahatomb…" he hissed grinding his teeth.

As the chatter continued, the far wall where liquefied into a black void. The lights dimmed as a pair of angry jagged red eyes emerged from the darkness. The eyes gazed from one side to the other of the room. A deep growling sound rattled all the walls and ducts of the building.

"Dreeeeeeeeeeeammmmmmmm …..!" boomed the voice making the ducts rattle even more violently making debris fall from the ceiling.

Klonoa tried to hang on but finally the truss gave way and he plummeted below on the center of the room.

Immediately the underground platforms were raised and the masked men were brandishing their weapons.

One fired directly at Klonoa but this time he deflected with the wind bullet. The sonic boom in midair threw Klonoa and his attacker flying on opposite directions.

In the entire ruckus, Leorina was able to break free and stomped one of the men on his boot as she yanked her whip from his hand and was able to free the others.

3 men had gone to the corner and ganged up against Klonoa punching him repeatedly and kicking him on the side. Klonoa fought back and using the shape shifting sword he was able to slash a couple out of the way. Then, he somersaulted over the last one and his weapon shifted into a double point hammer. As he was swinging sending his other attacked flying to the other side of the room, he was attacked by other 3. He tried to dodge punches as he was shorter but he was overwhelmed quickly.

As one of the men was trying to take the wind ring, Popka leaped forward and bit his shirt sleeve. Leorina whipped the other one across the face leaving him unconscious and Lolo climbed over the other man and bit his hand.

Banning punched two of the other hooded figures and then charged at the captain who still looked like a zombie. He shook his shoulders violently.

"Vinnie! Damn it! Answer me" yelled Banning but he still got the glazy eyed look.  
Banning ended up punching the police chief and went to dial his cell phone for backup.

Nahatomb emitted a deafening roar destroying Banning's cell phone and at the same time squirmed back into the blackness.

As everybody got their hands off their ears a shadowy giant black hand trapped Lolo and dragged her into the darkness.

"Lolo!" yelled Klonoa limping to the void and leaping across.

"Klonoa, wait!" yelled Popka but as soon as Klonoa came across the wall turned into a solid regular wall.

"No! No!" yelled Popka punching at the wall.

Leorina squatted resting from the effort of the fight. She looked at the corner of the room assessing the situation.

Among the rubble the red jewel sparkled.


	9. Chapter 9

Banning held the police captain trying to shake him off the apparent trance.

"Banning!" said Vinnie suddenly. "What happened?"

"I don't know! You tell me" demanded Banning letting the police chief go.

"We received a tip and as we came in we were ambushed. The next thing I remember is you punching the lights out of me."

"Our friend went through that void to the other side. How do we open the portal?"

"How would I know?" replied Vinnie putting his hand on his head. He was having a massive headache.

"You people were chanting something….We saw you."

"Were we? Well, In can't remember any of it" replied Vinnie.

"Maybe one of these other guys will tell us." Said banning referring to the bank robbers.

He walked toward one of the men lying on the floor. He turned him around and hoisted him against the wall removing the sky mask.

With horror he saw that the face was an empty dark void. A screeching voice came from its depths blasting a chilling wind at Banning's face.

"He will die…" screeched the voice and with a cackle his whole body turned to fine dust and then his other companions turned to dust as well.

"No! No!" yelled Popka with frustration.

"Wait, wait! "yelled Vinnie. "We have our command post outside. Maybe we could pick up their chatter and record it"

They ran outside and the van was parked a block away. The other police were dispersing. They got inside and the monitors were lit up.

"It's not that this is like a wiretap, but maybe we were able to pick something" said Vinnie turning some switches on.

He listened closely for several minutes. Then he stopped.

"Wait. This is it" he said raising the volume. The chanting could be heard.

"But I think we need the red jewel to complete this" said Vinnie lowering his head.

"I think we have this problem solved" said Leorina raising her wind ring with the red jewel on top.

* * *

Klonoa limped across a narrow hallway. The walls were barely lit with intermittent silver beams that snaked along the walls like a lit runway.

He felt injured and scared. He held to the wind ring tightly afraid that he might be jumped any second.

As we walked forward the path became less narrow.

"Welcome, Dream traveler" boomed the voice above his head.

"Nahatomb!" he said stopping suddenly. "What do you want from us?"

"I want back what is rightfully mine…" boomed the voice making Klonoa's ears rattle.

"What are you talking about?" answered Klonoa with his heart racing with fear.

"Your foolish grandfather never knew…." Answered the voice. "The wind ring is one of my ancient artifacts…and now it returns home"

Klonoa was confused. How could this be if he had faced and defeated Nahatomb before using his wind ring. If what he was saying was true, the wind ring would not have been able to harm him or his minions.

As he thought about this he limped to a more open circular space.

"If this ring is yours, why didn't you claim it before!" asked Klonoa yelling at the sky.

"Foolish boy! You haven't realized you have served me well. All those worlds you travelled…. All that nightmare energy you have willingly collected for me" boomed the voice once again.

Klonoa fell on his knees with tears of anger on his eyes.

"That's impossible!" he yelled putting his hands on the ground. He then raised his head looking ahead where he saw the giant shadow of Nahatomb hovering ahead. The red eyes staring at him from the distance. "If this is true why the ring didn't destroy me before when I used it!"

"I told you already. You were willing to use it and after Ghadius released me, I realized I could use the nightmare energy indirectly coming to me to become stronger. My defeat in Phantomille was a minor setback; I had bigger plans; I kept looking, until I found this last world. There, people are so easily corruptible…..supplying me with infinite nightmare energy" cackled Nahatomb from the distance then paused looking down.

" That's why I brought you here. The red jewel ring is a poor facsimile. Now, that I will get my ring back…..I don't need you anymore…I just need you to….Diiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" boomed Nahatomb making the earth rattle. Deformed shadows came from his mouth and attacked Klonoa.

He used the wind ring nevertheless and shot at the shadows coming at him being able to destroy some. Others flew next to him renting his clothes and flesh.

"Yes!" Booomed Nahatomb with satisfaction. "Your prolonged suffering will only make me stronger" he said releasing more shadows. Klonoa swung with the hammer but again some shadows were able to cut through injuring him more.  
He dropped to the ground exhausted. He could barely open his eyes. "Was this the end?" he thought as he looked up. "Lolo…." Said Klonoa.

"Don't worry. The lovely priestess will be my celebration meal!" said Nahatomb holding Lolo upward with the gesture of swallowing her.

"How about you eat this!" said Leorina whipping Nahatomb across the face." Popka tried to stabilize the biplane making a tight turn as Nahatomb roared with anger releasing Lolo from her grasp.

"Gotcha!" said Tat as she caught Lolo on her arms.

Nahatomb roared very loudly and the turbulence sent the airplane plummeting to the ground.

"Lolo!" yelled Klonoa trying to get up.  
Far away he could see Leorina, tat and Popka recovering from the wreck. They were still alive.

"I will leave you the pleasure of seeing your friends die" said Nahatomb descending to ground level.

Nahatomb took a deep breath with the intent of roaring point blank at the wreckage. This would probably tear all of Klonoa's friends apart.

Klonoa had a crazy idea, but from hearing Nahatomb's words there was no other way.  
He got on his feet and with the last breath he could say:

"Hey! Nahatomb"

The blob turned around and squinted sideways.

Klonoa yelled with all his strength as he smashed the jewel of his wind ring against the ground.

In slow motion the green jewel cracked and releasing sparks it exploded violently sending Klonoa flying away.

"!" roared Nahatomb toward the plane but his body disintegrated as the magic of the green jewel dissipated.

Klonoa kneeled on the ground exhausted.

"It's over….."

He slowly lost consciousness and the last thing he saw was Lolo running towards him.

* * *

He woke up suddenly shaking all over, like recovering from a terrible nightmare.  
He turned around and there at the side of the bed was Lolo smiling at him.

"Lolo!" he yelled releasing his anxiety all at once.

"I'm ok, Klonoa" said Lolo with a smile on her face. Then she hugged Klonoa very tightly.

"I was so worried about you" she said whimpering.

"Lolo….." said Klonoa feeling Lolo's hair between her fingers. "I was worried about you too"

He looked around and he realized he was back a Lunatea. They were at Lolo's room.  
The racket started downstairs. Popka raced upstairs and then he tossed himself at the bed.

"Klonoa! You are ok!" he said happily wagging his tail.

Leorina came behind with Tat on her side.

"Leorina" said Klonoa lowering his head. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" said Leorina taking out her wind ring and giving it to Klonoa.

"Someone was not able to say goodbye" said Leorina. The red jewel turned green and glowed projecting a recognizable grainy image of Banning and Ms Hong.

"Klonoa. I would like to thank you. The people of my world and Chicago are in your debt. We wish you the best of luck" said Banning. "Take care buddy"

"Young man" said Ms Wong. " You acted with wisdom. You relinquished power when the pressure was most against you. This demonstrates your maturity and will help you in your future. You don't have to be everybody's hero because your good will can be used against others, even the ones you love and most importantly yourself. Sometimes, people have to be left to solve their grievances and find their own destiny. Take care of yourself and most importantly, Take care of your soul mate. From her, your true legacy will come" said Ms hong.

Klonoa took Lolo's hand as he heard that which made her blush very much.

"This ring still exists" said Leorina as the message dissipated in the air. "Did we really destroy Nahatomb?"

"No….." said Klonoa. "Nahatomb is a spirit that is everywhere and feeds from the fear of people. I came to understand that when we faced him. He is weakened now. But I am sure he will return to tempt others to do his bidding"

* * *

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

She loved fooling around the forest. She liked to splash on the puddles, run around the trees and contemplate the butterflies.

As she climbed down the tree trunk, her orange long trunks became smeared with dirt.

It was a lot of fun and made her giggle.

Suddenly, she perceived a flash of light coming from the sky followed by a gust of wind that made her ears flop in the air.

She turned around and saw a glow coming from the meadow. As she walked toward it a voice cut through the forest.

"Luna!..." said the soft distant voice.

"Coming mom" said Luna as she happily pranced away from that place.

"How is my priestess in training?" said Lolo with a warm smile taking Luna on her arms.

"Look, here comes daddy." She said pointing at the edge of the hill. She pulled the edges of her white toga as she could see the floppy ears of her husband.

"Luna. You are very bouncy today" said Klonoa short of breath adjusting his jean jacket and blue hat.

"I love you daddy" said Luna hugging her father.

"I love you too" said Klonoa putting her hat on Luna's head.

"It's getting dark dear. Let's go home" said Lolo kissing Klonoa's cheek.

"Yuuuuck!" said Luna prancing away running down the hill.

Taking Lolo by the arm Klonoa saw her young one running happily wearing his hat and then he looked up at the sky.

"Ms Hong was right. She is my true legacy"

THE END


End file.
